A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pitching practice devices for indicating the location and the speed of a pitched ball, specifically to a pitching practice apparatus.
B. Description of Prior Art
In a game of baseball or softball, the ability of a pitcher to throw the ball at a desired speed through a desired location such as the strike zone is very important. Good pitching practice devices have been introduced into the prior art which can be used to improve that ability.
Pitching practice devices include the baseball hitting-pitching practicing device by Burns, Jr., (U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,725) which discloses a device for permitting a user to practice pitching a ball into a strike zone; the pitching practice device with adjustable strike zone indicator by Howard (U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,513) which discloses a device for indicating and simulating the height and width of a strike zone for a typical batter; the baseball and softball practicing device by McGrath (U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,048) which discloses a system for improving a ball player's skills which includes a target assembly for defining a passage therethrough for representing a zone for an accurately thrown ball to pass through; the practice device for a baseball pitcher by Majumdar (U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,809) which discloses a device which can be used to return the pitched ball to the pitcher at a location of choice; and the baseball pitching target by Walsh (U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,461) which discloses a baseball pitching target wherein a folded simulated batter figure, a swingable spring-loaded arm having a glove target at the other end and the necessary structure to support the elements are used. The device by Walsh is particularly different because it can provide a visual indication that a glove target simulating a catcher's mitt has been hit by the swinging of an arm on the end of which the glove target is connected. After the hit, the arm swings backward and automatically resets by means of a loaded spring or a bungee cord.
The devices can be used to determine if the pitched ball entered the strike zone, but, they cannot be used to indicate if the desired ball speed has been attained or exceeded.
The projectile impact locating device by Miller (U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,760) discloses a device for locating the positions of impact of projectiles as they strike a target by detecting the pressure or force delivered upon impact. The device can determine the magnitude of the impact force, but it cannot be used to determine the speed of the projectile because it cannot measure the average value of the impact force and the duration of impact, the parameters necessary to make a correlation between impulse and momentum.
The return net device by Nickerson (U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,064) discloses a portable return net device for receiving, arresting and returning a ball to a central location point for pitched, thrown or batted balls in a ball practice system. The device cannot be used to indicate if the desired ball speed has been attained or exceeded.
Prior art devices for indicating ball speed which require user-actuated electrical: switches include the pitching speed indicator by Calimeri (U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,014) which uses a manually-operated stopwatch and electronic equipment and the base trainer by Black, et el., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,934) which uses a foot-operated switch and electronic equipment. The accuracy of the ball speed indication of these devices depends on proper synchronization of ball release and actuation of the devices. Hence, people with poor physical dexterity cannot use the devices to obtain a good indication of ball speed.
Automatic devices for indicating ball speed include the speed measurement device with statistics gathering capability by Vermillion (U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,558) which uses radar waves and electronic equipment; the Doppler radar speed measuring unit by Cadotte, Jr., et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,355) which uses microwaves and electronic equipment; and the method and apparatus to determine golf ball trajectory and flight by Gobush, et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,412) which uses optics and electronic equipment. These devices use complex electronic equipment and can be damaged if a fast ball hits any of their components. The apparatus by Gobush, et al., is most susceptible to such damage because of the cameras and Fresnel lenses used.
There is no automatic device for indicating if the desired ball speed has been attained or exceeded in a defined strike zone which is purely mechanical in construction.